Unready Him
by Erry-kun
Summary: "Kau tidak menampiknya?" Nijimura tidak langsung menjawab, dia bergeser sedikit dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Mayuzumi sehingga deru napas hangat mereka tepat bertemu kala itu juga. "Aku lebih suka membuat perkataannya menjadi kenyataan." / Nijimura/Mayuzumi. NijiMayu.


Mayuzumi Chihiro dan Nijimura Shuuzou sangat berbeda; diri mereka sendiri, pun dunia yang mereka selami dalam-dalam.

Tempat Nijimura adalah gedung olah raga superluas yang penuh dengan suara decitan sepatu menggesek lantai dan seru semangat dari beberapa orang yang memiliki satu tujuan. Bola berukuran besar sewarna jingga gelap adalah eksistensi yang begitu akrab pada telapak tangannya, deru napas yang terburu-buru dan keringat yang mengucur deras adalah kondisi yang begitu lazim bagi dirinya.

Sementara Mayuzumi tidak pernah berpikir untuk membuat dirinya sendiri merasa direpotkan, tidak banyak berinteraksi dengan orang lain, dan senantiasa menyatukan atensinya pada deretan tulisan membentuk paragraf yang membawanya pada satu alunan cerita secara perlahan-lahan. Angin yang bertiup hangat dan pelan tatkala langit terlukis jingga cantik dari cakrawala adalah situasi dambaannya, dari ruang terbuka luas yang begitu sepi di atap sekolah.

 _Seharusnya_ mereka tidak pernah bertemu.

Kecuali beberapa hal mulai ingin bermain-main dengan jalan setapak takdir yang mereka lalui dengan langkah konstan.

"Bola itu terlempar keluar!"

"Biar aku yang ambil!"

" _Sankyuu_ , Nijimura!"

Pantulan bola jingga tua adalah penuntun setiap langkah yang Nijimura buat ketika itu.

"Eh?"

Dan suara pantulan yang agak samar itu juga yang sanggup membuat Mayuzumi mengalihkan sejenak perhatiannya dari kapal imajinasinya.

Tatkala bundaran besar memantul itu berhenti kabur dan bergeming manis tertangkap dalam genggaman kedua telapak tangan Nijimura—

—maka kristal bening hitam pekat malam mengilap bertemu pandang dengan kelabu awan mendung yang tanpa emosi untuk pertama kalinya.

Terpisah beberapa lantai jauhnya; dia yang duduk tenang di atas atap dan dia yang berdiri dengan napas tersenggal-senggal berpijak tanah.

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Unready Him (c) Erry-kun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: au, ooc, typo, shounen-ai.**

 **A/N:** Teiko!NijiMayu.

* * *

 **Unready Him**

 **.: NijiMayu :.**

* * *

Beberapa belas bulan yang terlewat secara tidak terasa adalah saksi di mana pertemuan tatapan pertama mereka tidak pernah menjadi yang terakhir. Bahkan Nijimura yang sebenarnya lebih akrab dengan seru dan sapa beberapa teman dekat rela menyerah pada egonya dan membuat seluruh inderanya begitu akrab dengan suasana atap sekolah yang sepi membelai belakangan.

"Mayuzumi- _senpai_."

Raut muka wajah yang begitu minim ekspresi menyapa penglihatan Nijimura.

"Kau ke sini lagi?" Mayuzumi berujar pelan seraya berjalan pelan menuju tempat di mana laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu duduk membelakangi barisan pagar kawat.

"Justru aneh jika aku tidak bertemu dengamu sehari saja," Nijimura tersenyum tipis dan dia terlihat begitu tampan dengan itu, Mayuzumi rasa dia tidak perlu mengakuinya.

Mayuzumi tidak mengacuhkannya, dia mengambil tempat duduk tepat di sebelah sang lawan bicara. Atensinya tertuju lurus ke depan, di mana hanya sebuah dinding polos bercat putih yang bisa diperhatikannya dari sana.

Menatapnya heran, Nijimura jelas menangkap situasi anomali di sekitarnya. Terutama soal Mayuzumi yang justru terus diam tanpa suara sejak dia duduk mengambil tempat di sebelahnya—tunggu, dia memang selalu diam, tapi seharusnya _benda_ itu menjadi kawannya dalam keheningan.

"Tidak membaca _light novel_?"

"Aku lupa membawanya," Mayuzumi menjawab begitu cepat, seolah bisa membaca sejak awal keheranan yang terpancar dari kedua penglihatan Nijimura.

Tatapan mereka biasanya tidak pernah terpaku menyatu selama ini.

"Aku kira kau tidak akan pernah lupa."

"Aku harap begitu," Mayuzumi menghela napas sejenak. "Sekarang aku bosan—ah, tidak—sejak aku menyadari bahwa novelku tidak ada di dalam tas, aku sudah sangat merasa bosan."

Alih-alih prihatin atau setidaknya peduli, Nijimura tertawa kecil. "Aku senang."

Membalas tatapannya dengan tajam, Mayuzumi merasa begitu terhina. "Kau senang karena aku bosan?" katanya, sedikit ketus.

"Aku senang, Mayuzumi- _senpai_ biasanya tidak menatap mataku seperti sekarang."

Entah karena apa Mayuzumi merasa malu mendengarnya dan tatapannya dilempar jauh secara refleks.

Nijimura harus menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa geli dengan sikap laki-laki yang sebenarnya lebih tua darinya itu.

Maka keheningan menyelimuti secara kental kemudian. Bersantai secara rileks, merasakan ketika angin-angin kecil membuat helaian rambut mereka terbawa ke sana-ke mari. Nijimura sebelumnya tidak benar-benar bisa menikmati situasi menenangkan seperti ini—tidak sebelum dia bertemu dengan Mayuzumi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, teman-temanmu tidak bertanya-tanya ke mana kau pergi selama istirahat dan saat senggang?" Di luar dugaan, Mayuzumi yang membuka suara duluan, memecah keheningan.

"Selalu, mereka selalu bertanya," Nijimura menjawab. "Aku kira kau tidak peduli dengan semua itu."

"Biasanya aku memang tidak peduli," Mayuzumi merilekskan posisi duduknya, bersandar pada pagar kawat dan menutup kristal kelabu cantiknya dari pandangan orang lain sejenak. "Mereka pernah bicara sesuatu yang menarik tentang itu?" tanyanya lagi.

Nijimura tertawa lagi, kali ini dengan suara sedikit lebih kencang. "Salah satu dari mereka pernah melihatku menghabiskan banyak waktu denganmu."

"Lalu?"

"Dia mengira aku dan _senpai_ adalah pasangan kekasih."

Mayuzumi bergeming sebentar. Rona merah jambu supertipis yang muncul di kedua sisi pipinya selama beberapa detik membuat Nijimura tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Mayuzumi sangat dewasa dalam beberapa hal, tapi dia bisa menjadi begitu polos untuk hal-hal yang berbau romansa. Sifat penyendirinya adalah pelaku utama, beberapa buku novel romansa yang dimilikinya tidak banyak membantu dalam kehidupan nyata.

"Kau tidak menampiknya?"

Nijimura tidak langsung menjawab, dia bergeser sedikit dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Mayuzumi sehingga deru napas hangat mereka tepat bertemu kala itu juga. "Aku lebih suka membuat perkataannya menjadi kenyataan."

Semakin dekat, semakin terasa terpaan napas Nijimura yang konstan. Mayuzumi tahu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya dan dia tidak sama sekali menolak. Nijimura memberinya ciuman itu lagi; satu hal lain yang—sialnya—membuat Mayuzumi merasa candu selain _light novel_ tentunya. Hambar tapi manis, menekan-nekan dada tapi memberikan kesan menyenangkan, begitu tabu tapi Mayuzumi menyukainya secara diam-diam.

"Mayuzumi- _senpai_ tidak menolaknya lagi."

Mayuzumi hanya melempar pandangannya ke arah lain, masih dengan tatapan datarnya yang menghipnotis.

Bergeser kembali, memberi ruang gerak yang cukup bagi Mayuzumi, Nijimura menatap jauh menerawang sendu. "Tapi kau juga tidak _menerimaku_."

Menghembuskan napas panjang, Mayuzumi bergeming selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya membuka suara. "Apa yang kau inginkan dengan menjadi kekasihku? Pesan dariku yang muncul setiap menit di ponsel? Kencan denganku setiap akhir minggu? Bekal makan siang buatanku? Aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Aku tahu," Nijimura membalas. "Aku merasa senang bersamamu selama ini, itu saja cukup."

"Kalau begitu biarkan saja semuanya tetap seperti ini," Mayuzumi berujar santai.

"Tapi ba—"

"Nijimura Shuuzou, ketahuilah bahwa selama lima belas tahun hidupku, satu-satunya orang yang berciuman denganku—selain keluargaku—adalah kau," Mayuzumi berujar cepat, memotong. Nada suaranya terdengar tidak benar-benar konstan karena pernyataan tersebut cukup memalukan baginya. "Jadi, hampir mustahil bagiku berhubungan dengan orang lain selain kau."

Nijimura bergeming sejenak, detik berikutnya dia membuka suara, "... _light novel_?"

"Kau bercanda, cemburu pada benda mati seperti itu?"

Nijimura tertawa. "Semua orang tahu, kekasihmu yang sebenarnya adalah buku-buku novel itu."

 _Nijimura tidak tahu, kapan kedua kristal kelabu itu lepas dari tulisan membentuk paragraf dalam buku dan tertuju atensi padanya secara penuh._

"Karena itu," Mayuzumi membuka suaranya, mengalun lembut dan pelan terbawa angin. "jangan terburu-buru."

Tatkala itu, pandangan Mayuzumi dilempar ke arah lain, membawa rona merah jambu sangat tipis pada wajahnya; mencipta hipnotis bersama candu pada penglihatan Nijimura yang menjadi satu-satunya saksi beruntung dalam momen tersebut.

 _Mayuzumi hanya belum siap melemparkan diri sepenuhnya ke dalam pelukan laki-laki itu._

"Aku mengerti."

"Terima kasih."

Kecupan singkat yang manis di pipi adalah hadiah tidak terduga yang Mayuzumi berikan kemudian.

Napas Nijimura dipaksa berhenti secara mendadak, kedua matanya melebar sampai batas maksimal.

Bersamaan dengan bel sekolah yang berbunyi nyaring—tanda bahwa waktu istirahat telah selesai—Nijimura menatap terpaku pada udara kosong di hadapan mata dengan wajah bodoh. Apa benar Mayuzumi baru saja menciumnya? Nijimura nyaris sulit membedakan lamunan fantasi dan kenyataan sekarang. Bisakah momen beberapa detik yang mungkin hanya sekali dalam seumur hidupnya itu diulang kembali?

Nijimura sangat senang sampai dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk mengekspresikannya.

Sementara itu, sadar-sadar Mayuzumi sudah beranjak duluan dari tempat itu, berjalan cepat menuju kelas, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang berubah memanas dan bibirnya yang terus memaksa untuk tersenyum memalukan dari pandangan Nijimura.

* * *

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

Haloooo kawan-kawan!

Oke, _another crack couple_ dan kali ini NijiMayuuu xD Terima kasih buat kak Raksha yang nggak pernah lelah memberiku semangat dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini :3 Maaf jadinya abal gini dan superOOC :"")

Teiko!Mayuzumi dan entah kenapa Mayuzumi versi SMP sangat imut di mata sayaaaa /plak/ /maapinsayamasmayu/

Sekian dari saya, terima kasihhh banyak yang sudah baca sampai akhir ya. Kritik, saran, dan komentarnya silakan jangan sungkan masukan saja ke kotak review, kawan-kawan! Terima kasihhhh banyaaaaak xD


End file.
